The present invention relates to consumer advertising. More particularly, the present invention relates to consumer-configurable alternative advertising reception with incentives.
Consumers are presented with advertising/commercials during and in between television and radio programming by advertisers. The advertisers utilize the advertising to increase sales of their respective products and services to the consumers. Advertising delivery models have remained relatively consistent for decades in association with television, radio, and other advertising media.